


we've got our obsessions

by scrapbullet



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sometimes, Mr Ferris, you should take the world with a grain of salt,"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got our obsessions

"Sometimes, Mr Ferris, you should take the world with a grain of salt," Hani says, nonchalance lacing his every word. They are stretched out luxuriously on a bed adorned in silk that is a sensuous whisper against his skin; sweat pooling in the sweet indentation of the collarbone that Hani deftly licks away with a flick of his tongue; sharp salt stinging across his palate.

"That's all well and good Hani Pasha but do we have to talk about this _now?_ " Ferris breathes, and his body thrums with a need too great, his legs split wide as Hani fucks into him with long, slick fingers that curl just _right_. They press deliciously and rub against the tight bundle of nerves within and Ferris jerks with a breathless gasp, a scowl upon his face as he pants, his cock weeping profusely.

Hani simply shrugs, a picture of calm composure despite the hard arousal that presses against Ferris' thigh. "There is always time for a lesson in morals, my dear," he says, and his fingers withdraw, much to the chagrin of his partner.

Ferris huffs, purses his lips and pulls Hani close. Biting at tempting lips he slips his tongue inside to war with a man that dominates so completely that he finds himself adhering to almost every whim regardless of his orders. The kiss is a sweet slip-slide of tongue that lingers before he withdraws, catching Hani's full lower lip between his teeth and biting; eyes alight with challenge and mischief.

Grasping Hani's cock he strokes from root to tip, brushing his fingers over the glistening head and delighting in the low moan that escapes him. Ferris smirks, a veritable wildcat, "just fuck me. Make me fucking _scream_."

Laughing deep and warm in his chest Hani is all too willing to rise to the challenge. His fingers brush against the inside of Ferris' thighs, hitches them up and presses in, cock slick and rubbing in all the right places. Ferris moans, friction and pressure bittersweet.

"It would be my pleasure," Hani murmurs, and his fingers trace Ferris' lips as they rock together; one immovable, sensuous entity.


End file.
